


Kiss me you fool

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, F/F, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Scylla is well.... She is hot no matter what she is....fact, Sexy Times, raelle is a disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: Inspired by “Never Been Kissed”Raelle Collar is 25 and a junior copy writer who is on the cusp of a promotion. She just needs the perfect story.When a story opportunity comes up to see into the life of a high school student, Raelle is forced by her boss to go back to high school undercover as a student.Unfortunately for Raelle, her high school days were some of the worst of her life but when she meets Miss Ramshorn, it just might be the best thing that’s ever happened to her
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 60
Kudos: 175





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I loved this movie so thought I would try something and align it with my other favorite thing which is MFS and Raylla.
> 
> The only thing I will mention is there is a bit of bullying in this so if that is a trigger for you, then this story might be one to avoid.

Raelle Collar is 25 years old and works for the Salem times as a junior copy writer while she chases her dream of one day becoming a reporter. Her boss, editor-in-chief Anacostia Quatermaine won’t give her a promotion yet because she thinks Raelle is too much of a control freak and although all her work is usually good, it still lacks that special something. 

Raelle also happens to be a socially awkward disaster lesbian

Tally is her best friend at work and happens to be Salem times protégé. Tally has had more front-page stories than any other journalist her age and when Raelle got her job at Salem times, she started out as Tallys trainee. After Eddie, a junior copy writer, got fired last year, Anacostia was desperate for someone so Raelle got the job 

*

“I’m not going to meet the deadline Tal” Raelle grumbled as she added 3 sugars to her cup of morning coffee spilling half of it all over the bench “Dammit”

Tally took the coffee from Raelles hand while she cleaned the mess. Tally was used to Raelles fumbling and grumbling but she loved her friend despite her adorable flaws “Raelle, relax, you have till midday to hand it in and you’re almost finished right? 

“If I don’t nail this story Tal I can say goodbye to that promotion” 

“Raelle, breathe. You’ve got this” Tally smiled at her friend reassuringly

Raelle sighed and gave Tally a half smile. She knew Tally was right, she usually was, but it didn’t change the fact that Raelle had a deadline and her latest piece wasn’t even close to complete

Abigail Bellweather, a senior journalist, stuck her head in the room “Meeting, boardroom, 5 minutes” 

Raelle waited till she was gone and rolled her eyes “I swear she gets off on being a bitch”

Tally nodded and smirked “What do expect, her mother owns this place”

“Don’t remind me. Come on Tal, better not be late for miss high and mighty”

*

The meeting had just started and Raelle and Tally sneak in just in time to witness Paul, a copy writer, getting his arse ripped apart by Anacostia. Petra Bellweather owns Salem times and apparently when she is pissed off people can be seen fleeing the building. Anacostia, however, holds a meeting every morning and it usually ends with someone fired or in tears 

Anacostia stood from her chair and everyone flinched, her eyes scanned the room, not locking onto anyone in particular “There are no excuses for incompetence. You all need to pull your heads in and start producing more quality work otherwise I’ll be handing out final pay checks. Has anybody got something valuable to pitch?”

Raelle kept her mouth tightly shut hoping someone else would speak first

Emily, a junior journalist piped up “Um, I can do a piece on fashion for animals”

Anacostia dropped her head and sighed, rubbing at her temple “Boring Emily. Is that the best you can come up with?”

Anacostia locked eyes with Raelle “Collar. What about you?”

Raelle gulped and shifted in her seat “Um, well, I have been working on a piece about this new liquid diet for teens” 

Anacostia sighed again

Raelle blushed and noticed Anacostias disappointment “um but I can put that on the back burner. I have another idea which is inside the life of a high school student”

“Hmmm, more information Collar” Anacostia questioned

“Ok, well, I was thinking it might be good to report on the good and bad of a high school student and – “

Anacostia cut her off “Great Collar, do it, but you’re going in undercover as a student”

“I’m sorry what” Raelle looked around at everyone like she was part of a practical joke

“If you are going to find out the juicy gossip you need to be in the middle of it Collar”

Raelle opened her mouth to argue but Anacostia had moved onto someone else and she was left thinking that her worst nightmare was about to become a reality

The meeting finished and Tally and Raelle walked back to Raelles office

Tally squealed in excitement “Raelle, you’re going back to high school” 

Raelle sighed “Tal, I hated high school. Its full of brats” 

“Yes, but if you nail this story, I bet you they will hand you that promotion on a silver platter”

Raelle frowned “You have no idea how much I hated high school. Why on earth would I want to go back?”

“I know Rae but it’s not like you have much of a choice. You heard Anacostia. We are all on a razers edge”

Raelle dropped down in her office chair feeling defeated “What have I gotten myself into? Urgh, I guess I need to get ready for high school then don’t I……

Tally squealed again 

*

To say Raelle hated high school was the biggest understatement of the year. Actually, she hated growing up in general but her high school days were the worst. Ok, she can admit she was a mousey looking blonde nerd with braces but…. not the point  
Raelle isn’t even sure how she managed to graduate when she spent most of her time miserable and depressed. During class she would sit in the back row staring out the window contemplating her future and wondering how life couldn’t really get any worse, but then it did after she accidentally made eye contact with either a football jock or one of Stacey Tarkins crew which usually triggered a nasty comment or a missile in the form of a ruler, duster or pen being launched directly towards her head

Stacey Tarkin was queen bitch and her posse of bitches followed her around like sheep. They were also the most popular girls in school and their life mission was to make Raelles life a living hell. They would often pull asshole moves such as knocking books out of her hands in the hall, or writing obscene words on her locker and even going as far as filling her locker with wet soggy toilet paper. Just to name a few.

Raelle would avoid the canteen area at all costs and eat her lunch anywhere but there. On her first day she had food thrown at her and chocolate milk poured over her head. She was told it was apparently an initiation, except it only happened to Raelle  
Raelle didn’t really have any friends either, well she had one friend and he was just as socially awkward as her. Byron. The nerdiest of nerds but a sweet guy and Raelle and Byron found commonality in the fact they were both disaster gays that were targeted by the cool kids. Their friendship blossomed after Raelle one day pulled a “kick me” note from Byrons back after he spent a good 30 mins walking the corridor wondering why everyone was kicking him. After that, they just clicked and have been friends since

Raelle hasn’t had a girlfriend either, well not a proper girlfriend. There was Monica Brewster during detention one day where Raelle and her kissed and fondled each other but it was all over the clothes stuff so it didn’t really count. They continued their over the clothes fondling affair for a few weeks until Monica got bored and spent the rest of the school year ignoring Raelle

*

“What the hell Raelle, you’re doing what?” Byron belted out. He was protective of Raelle by nature having spent most of his high school years watching her being bullied “Do you remember what they called you in high school?”

Raelle remembers all too well what she was called in high school. Going back to her teenage hell was not something she ever wanted to do ever again but it’s not like she has a choice. She needs this promotion

“Yes, Byron, I remember”

When Raelle was a freshman she brought her dog Ollie to school because she was doing a project on the anatomy of a dog. Unfortunately for Raelle, Ollie was nervous and did a liquid shit right on the floor in the classroom causing the room to be evacuated. After that day they started calling her, Raelle “woof” Collar and it stuck all through high school. It got so bad that some of the seniors smeared dog shit on her locker and stuck a picture of Raelle to it

“Byron, I need this story. If I do a good job, I have a better chance of getting this promotion but I need your help”

Byron sat down on the bed next to Raelle and took her hand. “Of course, I will help you but just prepare yourself ok. High school is still full of brats. I don’t want you getting reminded of all the hell you went through and you pull a CARRIE on me and burn down the school”

Raelle chuckled “I promise not to burn down the school. Now where do we start?”

Byron looked at her clothes “well first we need to do something about your wardrobe”

Raelle looked down at herself “what’s wrong with my wardrobe?”

Byron quirked his eyebrow “hmm”

*

After spending hours trying on clothes and every item of clothing that was previously hanging nicely in Raelles wardrobe or folded neatly in her tallboy were now on her bedroom floor. 

“You need an image” Byron stated

“I need to be comfortable” Raelle threw an old bowling shirt on the floor probably with more force than required 

“Ok, well, go with simple and comfortable. Jeans, t-shirt and flannel” Byron suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“Oh yeah, that doesn’t advertise the fact I am a lesbian does it”

“Well, you want to be comfortable don’t you and who cares if you prefer to eat clam. Isn’t being gay more acceptable in school these days anyway?” 

“People are still assholes Byron. Doesn’t matter if its high school or a corporate office. You know what, I am just going with what you said, jeans, t-shirt and flannel”

Byron smiled “So, when do you start school?” 

Raelle sat back down on the bed and sighed “Tomorrow”

Byron raised his eyebrows “That soon? Can you promise me something Rae?”

“What?”

“Don’t go crushing on any teachers now”

Raelle scoffed and hit him with a pillow

“I am serious Raelle. You’re older now and you crush easily”

“Byron, the last thing on my mind is going to be crushing on a teacher. Besides, usually teachers are all old or married. So, I think I’m safe”

Raelle got off the bed and started picking up her clothes off the floor “Oh, there is one more thing Byron. I need to borrow your car”

*

The next morning Raelle grumbled awake at the ridiculously early start and smashed her hand on the alarm clock sending it flying off her side table. 

At Salem times her hours are flexible so if she rocked up at 10am she would make up the hours after work but this morning she realised that school hours suck. 

She forced herself out of bed, took a shower, braided half her blonde hair and made her coffee to go. She pulled into the school car park as Byrons car decided to backfire so loudly it sent every student within the vicinity flailing to the ground 

Raelle ducked her head “Fuck, great start Collar” 

Raelle sheepishly got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the building trying to ignore all the gawking students. She finally found the admin office and walked up to the reception desk.

Raelle was about to hit the bell for help when the principle walked out of her office and caught sight of Raelle “Hello, can I help you? I haven’t seen your face around here before”

“Hi, I’m Raelle Collar. I’m starting today and supposed to collect my timetable and books”

“Ah, yes, my friend Anacostia called me about you. Welcome Raelle. I am principal Alder”

Alder looked like your typical principle. She stood tall and confident and if Raelle was being honest, she was intimidating as hell. 

“Now Raelle, I know you are here for a story and I am happy to do this favour for my dear friend Costia, but school rules still apply. Please ensure you conduct yourself appropriately while you’re here”

Raelle wanted to roll her eyes at the older woman but she bit her tongue instead and nodded “Of course ma’am”

After the small chat with principal Alder, Raelle collected her time table and books and headed out of the admin office only to smash into someone on the other side of the door, everything in her hand dropped to the floor. 

Raelle immediately bent down to collect her things “Shit, sorry”

The other girl bent down to help Raelle “Oh that’s ok. You must be new. I’m Glory”

Raelle smiled at the other girl “Am I that obvious. I’m Raelle”

Glory smiled back “Well, you’re coming from the admin office and I haven’t seen you around here before so I figured there is a good chance you’re new” 

Raelle decided she liked Glory. She was smart, pretty and seemed friendly. Raelle could use a friend or ally at the school if she was going to survive the first week 

“Did you need me to help you find your first class Raelle?”

Raelle passed Glory her time table “Yeah if you don’t mind”

“Not at all, ok, so it looks like you have Miss Ramshorns Biology class first up. She is really nice. She is probably one of the more popular teachers. I am heading in that direction anyway so I can show you where it is”

“Um, thanks. That would be great”


	2. Orange Juice Bombs

Raelle followed Glory through the hall trying to ignore the googling eyes on her. It was pretty chaotic, packed with noisy teenagers going about their business before the first class of the day. Raelle walked past a couple making out in front of their locker and a band of geeks holding their huge instrument cases. She couldn’t hear anything Glory was saying to her and she was doing her best to avoid getting hit in the head by the flying football that a bunch of school jocks were throwing around. Raelle felt like she was walking through the halls of her past, the only difference was she was not that geeky weirdo anymore. 

They arrived at the biology classroom just as the second bell rang.

“Well, this is where I let you off Raelle. It was nice to meet you and maybe I’ll see you around. Good luck with everything” Glory smiled and walked away

Raelle stood in front of the classroom door and took a deep breath, muttering to herself “Come on Collar, you got this”

She opened the door with confidence and strolled in to be confronted with a class full of students staring at her like she had grown a second head. 

Raelle quickly spotted a spare desk and started to head there when gravity and an untied shoelace decided to throw a party on her behalf. The next second Raelle was ass over tits and crashing to the floor with a thud. Suddenly Raelle was that 16-year-old nerdy girl with braces again trying to block out the world. She could hear muffled laughter in the background as she closed her eyes wishing it was all just a bad nightmare and the ground would open up and suck her in

Raelle was pulled out of her day terror by a warm hand clenching her arm. The blonde opened her eyes and saw the softest bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“Are you ok? That was quite the tumble. I’m Miss Ramshorn. You must be Raelle”

Raelle got back on her feet with Miss Ramshorns help “Um, yes. I’m Raelle. I usually like to make a bit of an entrance as you can see”

Miss Ramshorn laughed and Raelle couldn’t breathe

“Well Raelle, you certainly did that. Why don’t you go find a seat and we will get started”

Raelle felt cold as soon as Miss Ramshorn removed her hand from her arm. She made her way to the spare seat avoiding eye contact with everyone and making sure she didn’t trip over again. Lucky for her, everyone got over what had just taken place pretty quickly and they were now focused on Miss Ramshorn. All Raelle could think about was what Byron told her about crushing on her teacher. Since when did high school teachers become hot? Fuck you Byron, fuck you.

*

The bell rang and the room cleared before Raelle even had a chance to put her book back inside her bag. She got up and walked casually over to Miss Ramshorn

“Um, Miss Ramshorn, thank you for helping me earlier. I –“

Miss Ramshorn smiled “That’s ok Raelle. The first day is always the hardest but I am sure it will get better”

Raelle nodded and gazed at Miss Ramshorn like a love-sick puppy. She knew she had to leave for her next class but her feet weren’t working all of a sudden

“Was there something else Raelle?”

“Um, no, I should go” Raelle still didn’t move

Miss Ramshorn giggled “You know, you’re going to be late to your next class if you don’t get a move on”

Raelle smiled softly “ok, see you Miss Ramshorn” Raelle walked towards the door not taking her eyes off Miss Ramshorn until she bumped into the wall causing Miss Ramshorn to giggle again

*

The next class was uneventful. Actually, it was boring as fuck. Raelle thought English literature was equivalent to trying to scoop her eyeballs out of their sockets with a spoon. The morning dragged and Raelle couldn’t stop thinking about Miss Ramshorn and how it sucked that she didn’t teach all her classes. 

The lunch bell finally rang and Raelles stomach flipped when she walked into the cafeteria. The vivid memory of chocolate milk being poured over her head was hovering on the cusp of her mind. Raelle stood tall and confident as she grabbed a tray to wait in line. She wasn’t that 16-year-old weirdo who got constantly bullied anymore. She was older and stronger.

She filled her tray and looked around for a place to sit and just when she found a free spot, a football came hurling towards her and everything else happened in slow motion. The football hit her right in the forehead and bounced down hitting her tray of food. Everything flew up in her face including her mac and cheese 

The roaring of laughter started and some football jock yelled out “how does lunch taste today newbie”. Raelle was horrified. She wanted to just laugh it off and pretend it was all ok and that it was just some lame prank and she could continue on her way but she couldn’t… She felt herself crumbling so she did the only thing she could. She got out of there. She ran and kept running till she got out of the building. It was too much. High school kids suck. 

*

Raelle slammed the car door shut and dialled Byron’s number, growling into the phone “Byron, I can’t do this anymore”

“Rae, what happened?”

“High school kids are assholes. Seriously. They are animals. I don’t want to do this story anymore”

Raelle could hear Byron sighing on the other end like he was expecting this to happen “Rae, calm down. Tell me what happened?”

“I really thought things would be different but who am I kidding. I am still that 16-year-old nerd who gets bullied. I swear Byron, I am about to pull a CARRIE”

“Oh Jesus, that bad huh. Ok, can you make it through the rest of the day or do you need me to come and rescue you? I’ll be off in an hour”

Raelle paused, contemplating what to do “No, I’ll be ok to get through the rest of the day but can I come over after?”

“Of course, hang in there ok”

“Thanks Byron. Oh, by the way, I have another problem”

“What Rae?”

“One of my teachers, Miss Ramshorn, is hot. Like really hot. Like smoking hot. Like I can’t breathe around her hot”

“Oh, then we definitely need to talk. I’ll pick up pizza on my way home. See you later Rae”

Raelle hung up with Byron and sunk into the car seat. How did she get here? How did her life all of a sudden become equivalent to a hot stinky pile of dog poo?

*

The final bell rang and Raelle thanked the lord her day was over. She flung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door as quickly as her legs would take her. She passed one of the classrooms and noticed Miss Ramshorn in there packing up her things.  
Raelle stopped in her tracks contemplating if she should go in and speak to her or not and after a brief moment she turned on her heels and walked into the classroom

“So, what do high school students do around here for fun these days? Raelle asked

Miss Ramshorn looked up, her face softening when she saw it was Raelle. “Well, a few have been known to head to Joey’s for hamburgers and shakes or there is the drive-in down at Wallys bluff. Or if you like carnivals, there is one tomorrow night”

Miss Ramshorn fished out a flyer from her bag and handed it to Raelle

Raelle took the flyer and looked back at Miss Ramshorn, her heart beating out of her chest

“Will you be there? At this carnival thing” Raelle asked bravely

Miss Ramshorn paused at the question for a second but it didn’t seem to make her uncomfortable at all “I was thinking of going yes. Maybe I will see you there” 

Raelle smiled “I hope so” 

The air crackled. Raelle felt a spark between them as she studied Miss Ramshorns face. Her gorgeous blue eyes, dainty nose and soft looking lips. The way her brunette hair fell gently on her shoulders. Her freckles. 

“Raelle, you’re staring again” Miss Ramshorn chuckled

Raelle felt her cheeks growing red “Oh, sorry, I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Ramshorn”

“See you tomorrow Raelle”

Raelle walked out and Miss Ramshorn watched her leave, genuine curiosity filling her eyes

*

Byron shoved a piece of pepperoni pizza in his mouth as he sunk into the bean bag and opened his laptop “Ok Rae, how bad was it?” 

Raelle cracked opened a bottle of strong cider which was her go to drink when she had a rough day “Shit awful. High school kids are the worst of the worst” 

Byron pouted “Aww, it was only day 1. Surely it will get better. Maybe give it time?” 

“Well it couldn’t get any worse. I am hoping it was just the first day blues but I am starting to wonder if I can actually pull this off”

“You can Raelle. You want this promotion, don’t you? You can handle a bunch of immature high school brats. Found her” Byron smiled

Raelle looked at Byron confused “Found who?”

“Your crush” He flipped the laptop screen around to show Raelle a photo from the school website of Miss Ramshorn “Rae, you were right, she is gorgeous”

Raelle blushed “I know”

Byron read out the small paragraph written in Miss Ramshorns profile “Her name is Scylla. She is Swedish. She studied at the university of Sweden in 2015-2017 so I am guessing she is 27. She has been teaching at Salem High for 3 years and it doesn’t really say much after that”

“Scylla” Raelle said softly, testing the name on her lips

Byron slammed the laptop shut “Raelle, you can’t be serious. She is your teacher” 

“Well, technically she isn’t because technically I am not a student” Raelle smirked coyly

“Yes, but Scylla doesn’t know that. You have no chance if she thinks you’re a student” 

“Why not?”

Byron scoffed “Um, jail Raelle. It’s a felony for a teacher to engage in any kind of relationship with a student” 

Raelle went quiet for a second “Well, what if I tell her who I am. Then it’s all good right?” 

“NO. You need to focus on this story. Not some crush. How long are you supposed to be there for anyway?”

Raelles shoulders slumped as she took a bite of her pizza “Anacostia has given me a month which should take me through to the formal. I was planning on attending the formal and then that was it” 

“Oooh formal. Can I chaperone?” Byron chirped up eagerly

“No”

Byron pouted “You’re no fun Rae”

The rest of the night Raelle tossed and turned and couldn’t stop thinking about a certain brunette with blue eyes. She grabbed her phone and started scrolling through Scylla’s social media accounts. The blonde thought about what Byron said and although he was right, Raelle couldn’t help herself. She was supposed to be writing a draft for her story as she needed to get something to Anacostia by the end of the first week but stalking Scylla seemed like the better option.

*

The next day Raelle woke up feeling a lot better and sprung out of bed. It was a new day and she had a story to write and the only way she was going to get it was to start engaging with the students. She needed to make friends somehow, so with this new-found confidence, she headed off to school. She walked in the doors of Salem high with a bit of a swagger, waving hi to everyone and getting strange looks back but she didn’t care. She was on a mission until she got to her locker and found it covered in what looked like something that builds up in your nose when you have a cold 

Raelle sighed but shook it off. She was not going to let a teenage prank hold her back from her promotion. Not a chance. She managed to open her locker without touching the front of it and grabbed her books for her first class. Raelle slammed her locker shut and turned on her heels then "SPLOOSH"....

The aroma of oranges hit her nose, her head and face dripping wet. She had been hit with an orange juice bomb and all she could do was stand there and watch everyone laughing and staring at her. Then that same jock who threw the football at her in the cafeteria walked up and cracked an egg on her head then yelled out “Enjoying your breakfast newbie”. The laughter got louder and she wanted to bolt but she was frozen. It wasn't until Raelle felt a firm hand grab her arm that she realised what was actually happening.

“Porter, I will deal with you later. Why don't you come with me Raelle?" Miss Ramshorn gently tugged at her arm to follow her so Raelle did.

Miss Ramshorn took Raelle into the staff area and sat her down on a chair while she went a grabbed a wet towel.

Raelle slumped in the chair feeling less than ordinary and completely embarrassed

“Are you ok Raelle?” Miss Ramshorn asked as she passed the wet towel to Raelle

Raelle grabbed the towel and started wiping her face “Apart from dying of embarrassment, I am fine”

Miss Ramshorn knelt down and put her hand on Raelles knee “You know, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Bullies tend to think they pray on the weak, but what they don’t admit to themselves is that often pray on those they feel threatened by”

Raelle looked at Miss Ramshorn a small smile forming on her lips “thanks Miss Ramshorn”

“Will I see you tonight at the carnival? It’s supposed to be fun”

“Um, yeah I was going to go but not so sure now” Raelle said sounding defeated

“Well, I hope you decide to come. I was going to try and face my fear of heights and ride the big Ferris wheel and I could use a friendly face for company”

Raelle looked into Miss Ramshorns eyes. They were so blue and full of kindness and Raelle wanted to get lost in them

“I will come then and would be more than happy to ride the Ferris wheel with you”

Miss Ramshorn smiled and squeezed Raelles knee softly with her hand. Raelle felt a tingling sensation at the touch and she wondered if Miss Ramshorn could feel it too. She hoped she did.

*

Later that day Raelle stopped by the office to visit Tally "Hey Tal, can I come in?"

Tally looked up from her computer, a big smile forming on her face "Raelle, of course. What are you doing here? I thought you had school?"

Raelle walked in and sat down on the chair "I have the last two periods free and needed to talk" 

Tally noticed Raelles mood straight away so she got up and closed the door "Are you ok Rae?"

Raelle let out a disgruntled sigh "Not really. I think I am going to pull out of this story"

"Aww Raelle why? I thought it was going ok"

"I actually thought things could be different but the minute I step foot inside Salem High I am instantly teleported back to my 16-year-old self. I haven’t even had a chance to make friends. I've tried Tal, but it's just not working"

"I’m sorry Rae, if you really think you can't do it, then don't. There will be other stories. If getting this story is causing you so much hurt than it's not worth it"

"I know. I will chat to Anacostia at the end of the week and go from there. Raelles frown disappeared “Hey, you want to come to a carnival with me tonight? Could be fun"

“I can't Rae. I am on a deadline and I need tonight to finish it off. Have you asked Byron?"

"Yeah, he has a date apparently. I swear he has a new date every week. I better let you get back to it"

Tally stood up and walked over to give Raelle a hug "Love you Rae. If you need me I'm here ok. Deadline be damned"

Raelle hugged her back "Thanks Tal. Love you too"


	3. The Ferris Wheel

It was the perfect night for a carnival. It was warm with a subtle breeze that complimented the late afternoon sun. Raelle could hear the faint sounds of music and the occasional happy scream piercing the air beyond the tall gates as she strolled up with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. The carnival was free so Raelle walked past the gates as the massive structures came into view. A rollercoaster, a Ferris wheel, a helter skelter to name a few. Young children stood watching as they ate their sweets and snacks. Ice-creams wobbled perilously over cones and dripped down small childrens fingers as they melted. Raelle couldn’t help but smile. 

Raelle walked past the fairy floss stand and snickered when a man lost his sausage out of its bun to the ground. She kept walking and stopped at the duck shooting side show to watch a couple of people giving it a go 

Raelle felt a warm breath against her ear which sent shivers down her spine 

“Can you shoot? a soft voice said

Raelle turned to see Miss Ramshorn standing next to her with a small smile on her face. Raelle blushed on instinct. She would often blush around the brunette. It was just the effect the other girl had on her and she looked really good in her jeans and t-shirt. She looked more relaxed than she did at school but still so so beautiful. 

“Miss Ramshorn” Raelle finally said

“Please, call me Scylla. We aren’t at school right now” 

“Ok, Scylla” Raelle smiled

“So, can you shoot? Scylla pointed back to the shooting range

“I can actually. Want me to win you something?” Raelle couldn’t help but feel a little cocky as she often goes shooting with her dad and has most of her life but Scylla didn’t need to know that. 

“Go on Raelle, impress me” Scylla said confidently

Raelle stood waiting for the other group to finish their round then took her position in front of one of the rifles. She turned to give Scylla a small cocky smile before the man behind the stall got out of the way and told Raelle to start when she was ready

Just like that, Raelle fired the rifle knocking down one duck after the other without skipping a beat. Even the man behind the stall was impressed

Scylla giggled “wow Raelle, you weren’t lying when you said you could shoot”

“Which prize do you want?” Raelle asked the other girl

Scylla ummed and arrrred until she eventually chose the small plush mushroom

“A mushroom?” Raelle asked inquisitively

“Yes, I love mushrooms. Biology teach remember” Scylla giggled

“Right, of course”

They walked together in silence for a bit, just watching everyone and everything around them. It wasn’t awkward, in fact it was nice. Raelle was enjoying just being in Scyllas company and the occasional glance at each other and smile sent Raelles heart into overdrive. They eventually ended up in front of the Ferris wheel.

Raelle watched Scylla as she looked up to the top. She could sense the brunette was nervous. Raelle offered her hand to Scylla “Shall we?”

Scylla looked at Raelles hand contemplating if she should take it or not “I have to face my fears, sometime don’t I?” Scylla slipped her hand into Raelles and they climbed onto the carriage seat. Raelle pulled the safety bar down and Scylla looked scared.

“Hey, its ok. These things are pretty safe and they go slow. Also, feel free to squeeze my hand as hard as you like” Raelle smiles reassuringly

The Ferris wheel started and Raelle could see Scylla tense up the further they got to the top. 

Raelle thought she needed a distraction “Why don’t you tell me how and why you wanted to become a teacher?”

Scyllas shoulders relaxed almost immediately “Ok, well, my mother was a teacher and I was always interested in biology. I developed such a passion for knowledge and the more I learned, the more I appreciated how valuable knowledge can be. I wanted to do more with it so I thought what better way than to pass what I have learned onto others”

“That’s amazing” Raelle said

“There was a time there where I didn’t know if I had what it took to be a teacher, especially at a school full of teenagers” Scylla laughed

“Yeah, teenagers can be trouble. I honestly don’t know how you do it” 

“Well, it definitely comes with experience. My first year wasn’t easy or fun but after I learned how to communicate with them and gain their respect, it became enjoyable” Scylla continued “What about you Raelle? You’re obviously new to Salem high, did you and your family just move here?”

Raelles heart skipped a beat all of a sudden with the realisation that everything she told Scylla right now would be just twisted truth. It made her feel a bit sick. So, she dodged the question “Hey, I am supposed to be distracting you remember”

Scylla smiled “well mission accomplished”

The Ferris wheel stopped at the top and Raelle reached out and took Scyllas hand “Scylla, don’t freak out but look out if you can”

Scylla looked out and the view was amazing. They were high enough up to see across the whole town. The sun was settling on the horizon and the sky was billowing a beautiful orange and purple haze 

Scylla took in a breath “wow, it really is beautiful up here”

Raelle took a moment to appreciate Scyllas face. She looked so free and the subtle array of light from the sunset accentuated her gorgeous facial features. Raelle was falling for her. She could feel it. 

After walking around the whole carnival about 10 times and getting a bite to eat, the crowd started thinning out and the night was starting to drain away

“How are you getting home? Do you need a lift Raelle?” Scylla asked

“Um, its ok I can walk” Raelle said dismissively

“Don’t be silly, what kind of person would I be if I let you walk home alone at night. Also, I am your teacher so I guess I have a duty of care” Scylla smiled

Raelle hated being referred to as Scyllas student when all she wanted to do was scoop her up in her arms and kiss the woman senseless

“Um sure ok. Thank you”

Scylla pulled up her car in front of Raelles house and Raelle sat there for a moment, not wanting to get out. She was enjoying Scyllas company too much and she knew that tomorrow back at school they would go back to teacher and student

“Thank you for tonight Raelle. It was fun and you helped me face my fear”

Raelle smiled “You’re welcome and you were very brave”

Scylla studied Raelle for a second “You know, you’re different from the other students. I can’t quite put my finger on it but there is something special about you Raelle” Scylla spoke softly

Raelle turned to look at Scylla, desperate to just open up and be honest. Tell her that she is not really a student and in fact a 25-year-old copy writer trying to write a story and then pull her in for a kiss

The air in the car was thick with something that Raelle was convinced both of them were feeling. The blonde could feel Scylla maybe wanted to kiss her too by the look in her eyes but then “I’ll see you tomorrow Raelle” Scylla said almost regrettably

Raelles heart sunk. She sat there for a moment and then nodded “See you tomorrow Scylla”

Raelle got out of the car and Scylla watched her go inside before she released the breath she was holding. Scylla started her car and drove away 

*

It was Thursday morning and Raelle was grumpier than usual. She had the worst sleep and spent most of the night thinking about Scylla. Raelle had no morning classes so her plan was to head into the office and tell Anacostia she was no longer doing the story then head over to the school, pull Scylla into a room and kiss her senseless. Ok, maybe not kiss her senseless but at least talk to her and tell her the truth

Raelle arrived at Salem times and before she even got a chance to knock on Anacostia’s door she was being summoned inside 

“Collar, I want an update. How is your high school story going?” Anacostia barked

Raelle gulped and took a deep breath “Well, that’s actually why I am here. I –“

Anacostia glared at the younger girl “Raelle, I don’t need to remind you how much we are relying on you and this story. I am doing you a big favour here by keeping you a free spot on the front page of one of our future editions and if you do a good job, that promotion is as good as yours”

Raelle didn’t know what to say. Her plan that she had is now all of a sudden hot garbage “Yes, Anacostia, I was coming to tell you that my story is coming along nicely. I have so much to write about and its going to be a headliner”

“Excellent, was there anything else Raelle? I have a meeting now”

“No, that was it” Raelle got up and left Anacostia’s office. She went straight to Tallys office to vent but she wasn’t there 

Raelle headed back to the school right on lunch time. She walked past the cafeteria catching wind of loud cheering. Her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to take a peek. What she saw was around 30 students, including the football jocks, gathered around someone who had half their head in a large plastic tub. Everyone was whistling, clapping and whooping this person as they messily gulped down what looked like coleslaw. Their face, neck and shoulders were covered in it and the rest was hitting the floor. 

Raelle rolled her eyes unimpressed that someone could be so dumb and that so many other students were egging them on. She turned on her heels to walk away when…….wait……

Raelle took a closer look and her eyes blew wide “What the fuck. Byron”

*

After the commotion was over and everyone went about their business, Raelle yanked Byron off to the side where she could rip into him “Byron, explain. What the hell?” 

Byron pulled his arm out of Raelles vice grip “Ow, Raelle, you’re hurting me”

“I’ll do more than hurt you if you don’t tell me in the next 10 seconds what the hell you’re doing here and what the hell I just witnessed” 

“Calm down ok. I enrolled as a student” Byron pulled out his student ID card and flashed in front of Raelles face feeling very proud of himself

“You what? You can’t enrol. You’re older than me and why the hell is your last name Collar?”

Byrons smile turned to a smirk “I know some people who do really good fake ID’s so right now I am not a day over 18, and I enrolled as your brother” 

Raelle could feel a headache brewing as she grabbed the bridge of her nose “OMG Byron, you’re going to get us busted. You still haven’t explained why the hell you are here” 

Byron placed a hand of the blondes shoulder “Rae, I am here to help you. I could see you were struggling to make friends and I know how much you want this story so I thought”

Raelle cut him off “Um, that’s sweet Byron but don’t you remember, you were just as much of a nerd as I was in high school. How can you help me?”

“That was then Raelle. Look at me now. I’m a stallion. Look, all I need to do is get in with the popular crowd and going by what just happened I have. Then you become popular by association. It’s the perfect plan”

“You think its going to be that easy?” Raelle says in a much calmer voice

“Well, what do we have to lose?”

Raelle pauses, not really having a response to that because she knows Byron has a point. Raelle doesn’t really have any other options at this stage and she could really use his help

“Fine, but just behave yourself ok. I don’t want you getting arrested or me for that matter”

“Um, need I remind you that you’re the one who wants to have sex with their teacher” Byron winks

Raelle scoffs and rolls her eyes

*

It was Friday afternoon and Miss Ramshorn had finished for the day. She got in her car and just as she was about to turn the key in the ignition she spotted a white envelope perched in between her windscreen and wiper blade. She grabbed it and pulled out a piece of paper 

_Hi Miss Ramshorn (Scylla),_

_I just wanted to say thank you for the smile you gave me last night. I am wearing it now 😊_

_Raelle_

Scylla stared at the note in her hand and she sighed deeply. The blonde was making her feel things she shouldn’t be feeling. Especially towards a student but it was happening regardless despite her trying to resist. What Scylla didn’t know is she is powerless to stop it. 

*

Raelle sat in her boss’s office that same Friday evening trying to read the older woman's face while she read Raelles first draft. Anacostia tapped her fingers on the desk and raised her eyebrows every few minutes but Raelle couldn't determine if she was happy with it or not.

The blonde shifted in her chair and chewed at her nails nervously as she waited for the verdict

When Anacostia finished reading she sat back in her chair, entwining her fingers together while she studied Raelle. Raelle held her breath.

"Its good Collar. Not great but good. I want a weekly update and I want to see more of the juicy stuff. That’s all for now. Go and enjoy your weekend"

Raelle released the breath she was holding and nodded as she left her bosses office with a small smile on her face


	4. Porky's

It was Saturday night and Porky’s Saloon was packed to the rafters. The local hot spot was known for their $10 burger and bevy specials and Raelle, Tally and Byron were among the regular diners. 

Byron and Tally watched Raelle as she sculled her cider like she had just come from the desert which was then followed by a small conservative burp

Raelle caught them staring “What? I have had a hard week ok”

Byron laughed “Love will do that to you”

Tally looked confused “Wait, have I missed something?”

“Raelles in love” Byron quipped

“Shut up, I am not in love”

“Raelles in love with her teacher” Byron said directing his response to Tally

Tally’s mouth dropped opened and Raelle knew what was coming “Tal”

“Raelle, spill” Tally said eyes wide

Raelle gave Byron a scowl “There is nothing to spill. Scylla is my biology teacher and she happens to be hot and we went to the carnival together the other night. It’s nothing” Raelle tried to fob it off

Tally squealed and then a second later “wait, doesn’t she think you’re her student?”

Byron almost choked on his beer “YES and excuse me, you didn’t tell me about the carnival” 

“There is nothing to tell. We just happened to be in the same place at the same time” 

The next couple of hours were spent arguing about Scylla and how she was going to go to jail and how Raelle would be the cause of it. They ate their burgers and Raelle updated Tally on her meeting with Anacostia and how Byron is now her brother who is also attending Salem high. The more they talked, the more they needed to drink. Things were complicated

On a Saturday night after 9pm, Porky’s got transformed into a Karaoke bar and the dinner crowd were replaced by the night owls. The trio normally hung around and watched some of the karaoke, occasionally joining in with a song or two depending how much they had to drink 

“Raelle, your shout” Tally stated

Raelle nodded and made her way to the bar. She ordered the drinks and on her way, back to the table she heard a familiar voice 

“Raelle”

Raelle spun on her heels and her heart erupted “Hey Miss Ra - Scylla”

Scylla grinned “Hey, I was just leaving and thought I saw a familiar face”

Raelle blushed and then her mouth took over before she even had a chance to stop it “Um do you have to leave? Would you like to join us?” 

Scylla paused looking surprised by the invitation “Oh, um, I don’t want to crash your party” 

“You’re not crashing. Please stay” Raelle grinned hopefully

Raelle could see the gears grinding in Scyllas head while she contemplated what to do “Sure ok, but let me tell my friends to go without me. Be back in a second”

Raelle realised as soon as Scylla walked away that asking the brunette to join her was probably a really dumb move but it was too late now. She couldn’t exactly take back the invitation

As soon as they approached the table, Byron and Tallys faces changed and Raelle could feel their judgement piercing into her skin. She was going to be interrogated by them later, without a doubt 

“Scylla, this is my brother Byron and his girlfriend Tally, guys, this is Scylla, my biology teacher”

Byron and Tally stared intensely at Raelle and the blonde knew they were telling her telepathically “What the actual fuck?”

They played along and greeted Scylla and luckily once the karaoke started it was too loud to have any decent conversations so the awkwardness was kept to a minimum

Byron and Tally got up and sang “dancing queen” by ABBA while Raelle and Scylla laughed at them. Everytime Raelle looked at Scylla, the brunette was looking at her. 

Raelle and Scylla were next. “Kiss me you fool” by The Northern Pikes came on. 

Raelle sang first “I know what I want to say to you, my love”

Scylla followed “But when I try and speak the words slip away”

R: “Without you by my side, I don’t want to face the world”

S: “It’s much too cold for me without your warm embrace”

The world melted away and it was just Raelle and Scylla in their little bubble. They sounded terrible. They were pitchy, there was no breath control but they were laughing and having a good time with each other

Byron leaned in to Tally “Are you seeing what I am seeing?”

Tally nodded “Yep”

They all eventually called it a night and Raelle offered to wait with Scylla till her Uber came

Byron hugged Raelle goodnight and whispered in her ear “Rae, behave” 

Tally did the same “Be good Rae?”

Raelle just nodded and blushed

After the others left it was just the two of them outside the front of Porky’s.

Scylla looked at Raelle who was standing with her hands in her pockets looking a little awkward “I’m glad I stayed, I had fun and your brother and his girlfriend are really nice” 

The next minute Raelle was grabbing Scyllas face and pulling her lips into hers. Scylla whimpered out of reflex and for a split second she kissed Raelle back only to pull away

“Raelle” Scylla gasped

Raelle realised instantly she just made a dick move “Oh shit Scylla, I am really sorry – “

“Raelle, its fine” Scylla said calmly. 

Raelle placed her hands over her face “God I am such an idiot”

“Raelle, its ok. Don’t worry about it. No harm done” Scylla said softly “Do you want to tell me why you kissed me?”

Just then Scyllas Uber pulled up

Raelle looked at the other girl completely embarrassed “Scylla, I really am sorry”

Scylla smiled “Maybe we can talk Monday?”

Raelle nodded “Ok”

“Goodnight Raelle”

“Goodnight Scylla”

Scylla got in the Uber and Raelle watched it drive away. There was no way she was telling Byron or Tally what just happened because they would both have an aneurism and she would never hear the end of it. She was tempted to just go back inside Porky’s and drink herself into oblivion but instead she decided to walk home. It was a decent walk but she needed to clear her head and figure out how she was going to face Scylla on Monday 

*

Raelle walked into Salem high Monday morning to what felt like a different school. As soon as she set foot in the door she was greeted by nearly everyone

“Hi Raelle” Raelle said hi back but she had no idea who the person was

“Hey Raelle” Raelle waved

“Hi Raelle” Raelle kept walking saying hi to everyone who was saying hi to her but what the hell had changed. All of a sudden it felt like she was being seen for the first time 

She opened her locker and took out her books from her bag 

“Hi Raelle” Raelle looked over her shoulder and it was Porter of all people saying hi to her as he was passing by. He wasn’t throwing an orange juice bomb at her or cracking an egg on her head but actually saying hi

Byron approached and leaned on the locker next to Raelle “You can thank me later” 

Raelle scoffed “What did you brain wash them or something?”

“Hey Byron” a couple of cute younger female students walked past and Byron waved back to them

Raelle rolled her eyes “Do they know you’re gay?”

“Raelle, keep your voice down. I am projecting an image and it seems to be working”

“What all of a sudden you’re Mr popular”

“Seems that way. Also, I told a few people that you’re my sister and you’re like a bit of a hero in our family”

Raelle slammed her locker shut “What?”

Byron ducked his head “I kind of told them our old house burned down which is why we moved here and you saved the whole family from perishing in the fire” 

“BYRON” Raelle yelled 

“What? Calm down. It worked. They love you now”

Raelle grumbled “I have to go, I have class. No more lying Byron”

Byron saluted “Yes ma’am. Oh, by the way Rae, are you coming to watch the game tomorrow?”

“What game?”

“The basketball game. Teachers vs students. It’s a charity game and I am playing”

Raelle rolled her eyes “Maybe. I will have to check my schedule”

Byron raised his eyebrows “I’ll take that as a yes”

*

Raelle popped into the bathroom before class and saw Glory cleaning her bag at the sink

“Hey Glory, is everything ok?”

“Oh, hi Raelle, yeah everything is fine. Just the usual prank from one of the seniors”

Raelle screwed up her face “Is that baked beans?”

Glory laughed “Yes, they thought it would be funny to fill my bag with baked beans while I wasn’t looking”

“Um, ok, why are you so happy about it?"

“Oh, this is like a normal day for me. I am fairly used to it by now. You know when you first arrived here they stopped bullying me and started bullying you and for the first time since I started here I wasn't cleaning something” Glory giggled "Although they have started up again unfortunately, hence the bag cleaning"

“Glory, that is not ok. What part of filling your bag with baked beans is ok? Nobody deserves to be bullied you know" Raelle said firmly

"I know Raelle but it's easier if I just go about my business. I don't want to make things worse”

Raelle went to argue but she needed to get to class “Hey Glory, do you maybe want to meet for lunch today?”

Glory smiled “That would be nice Raelle. We can talk about the upcoming formal. Principal Alder invited me to sing at it"

"You sing?"

"Yes, I am training to be a professional singer"

"Wow Glory, that's really cool. Well, I guess I will see you at lunch?"

"Ok Raelle, see you at lunch"

Raelle walked into her biology class with her head down and she could feel Miss Ramshorns eyes burning into her. She sat down and when she looked up, as expected, Miss Ramshorn was looking at her. The tense air eased once the rest of the students filled the room and the lesson began but its was still awkward. When the bell range Raelle made a beeline dive for the door until she was stopped in her tracks

“Raelle”

“Miss Ramshorn, I need to get to my next class”

Scylla waited for the last of the students to clear out before she walked over closer to Raelle “Can you meet me here after school? We need to talk. Please”

Raelle nodded “ok” and walked out

*

The last bell of the day rang and Raelle stopped by her locker to dump her books when Porter appeared next to her

“You know your brother maybe the flavor of the month now but you’re still a loser Collar. You’re never going to be cool no matter how hard you try. The sooner you realise that the better”

Porter laughed smugly and walked off and Raelle was at a loss for words. She slammed her locker shut and took off with the shits

Raelle tried to walk past the biology classroom undetected but -

"Raelle wait"

Raelle stopped “dammit” she muttered

Miss Ramshorn stopped at the door "We need to talk"

Raelle turned to face the brunette "Look, Miss Ramshorn, I'm really -"

Miss Ramshorn cut her off "Raelle please, but not here"

Raelle sighed "Where then?"

"Follow me to my office?"

The blonde nodded and waited for Miss Ramshorn to lead the way.

The awkwardness filled the air as soon as the office door clicked behind them. The blonde shifted on her feet and waited for Miss Ramshorn to speak first.

The older girl moved so she was standing directly in front of Raelle "Why did you kiss me the other night?"

"Wow, you just come right out with it. You don't mess around do you"

"Raelle"

The blonde dropped her gaze and fiddled with the strap of her bag that was hanging off her shoulder "I had a bit too much to drink I guess"

"Is that the only reason?"

Raelle was getting uncomfortable and embarrassed "Look, Miss Ramshorn, if you need to report it to principal Alder -"

"What? No. That's not what I'm going to do or why I wanted to talk"

Raelle looked back into Miss Ramshorns blue eyes trying to read the other girls thoughts. She couldn't. She was getting nothing until the brunette stepped closer and the world seemed to slow right down. The next moment Raelle felt a soft hand brush her cheek

Raelles heart sped up and her whole body tingled at the touch but then it was gone. Raelle didn't realise she closed her eyes until she opened them. Blue eyes were still looking into hers.

Raelle wanted to kiss her again but this time not stop so she had to get out of there and fast "Are we done Miss Ramshorn?"

Miss Ramshorn nodded and stepped out of Raelles path. As the blonde placed her hand on the door knob Miss Ramshorn pulled her back and onto her lips. Raelle tensed up but then relaxed and fell into the kiss.

The kiss was soft and slow and when their lips parted they both had so many questions

"Should I go?" Raelle said softly

"I want you to stay, which is why you should go" Scylla said regrettably

Raelle nodded slowly and walked out of Miss Ramshorns office closing the door behind her


	5. The game

The sports dome at Salem high was packed with students, teachers and parents who were ready to cheer on the teacher’s vs student’s charity game. It was a yearly event and the money raised would go to one of the many community charities that the school engaged with throughout the year. This year the school had chosen `Help The Teens` who do a lot of work to support homeless teens by providing temporary housing, food and necessities until they are placed with a family.

The Salem Benders (Teachers) stood at one end of the court practicing their shooting and doing their stretching to warm up. The Salem Devils (Students) ran onto the court with a loud cheer from the crowd who were mostly students and ran around the court giving shit to the teachers as they passed by. The teachers chose blue singlets with white hemming and the students chose red singlets with black hemming with their surnames on the back. Porter was the chosen captain of the students team 

Raelle sat in the crowd playing on her phone and giggling at Byron who looked ridiculous with his white socks pulled up to just below his knees. He stood out like dogs balls but he seemed happy to join in. Raelle hated basketball but she was there to support Byron and maybe perve on Miss Ramshorn who was looking mighty fine in her basketball outfit. Raelle may have checked out her legs and ass a few times but that’s not public knowledge. She is also there for her story which she would often forget about because she is so caught up in the drama of school and Miss Ramshorn.

Principal Alder blew her whistle and everyone quietened down.

“Thank you to everyone who helped organise this wonderful event. It is with great pleasure that Salem High can participate and help to raise money on behalf of `Help The Teens`. Enjoy the game and go teachers”

Everyone in the stands erupted into cheering as the players huddled together. The warning whistle blew and 5 players from each team remained on the court while the subs went and sat on the bench. 

Mr Jacobson, the physics teacher, was referee. He coached basketball on the weekends so he was the perfect choice. Mr Jacobson stood in the centre of the court, whistle perched on his lips and ball hovering on his fingertips. Porter who was centre and Mr Woodson (Maths), stood tall, sizing each other up. The ball went up and Porter tapped it across to one of his team mates Max. Max dribbled up to the top of the three-point line where Mr Henderson (English) tried to defend him. When Max saw Porter open up he threw the ball to him which he caught. Porter spun around on his feet and dribbled towards the basket. He jumped up and released the ball into the basket without even touching the backboard. 

Everyone cheered on as the first score of the game was made. 

**Students 2 / Teachers 0**

The ball was thrown in from the students baseline by Mr Mackie (Language Other Than English) which was straight away intercepted by Porter who quickly placed another ball in the basket. 

**Students 4 / Teachers 0**

Mr Mackie shook his head and apologised to the rest of his team for the silly mistake. Mr Mackie threw it in again and this time it got past Porter onto Miss Monahan(History). Miss Monahan dribbled down and then passed it off to Mr Henderson. Mr Henderson passed it onto Mr Mackie who went up for a shot and got it

**Students 4 / Teachers 2**

Porter threw the ball in from the teachers baseline to Byron who was open but he fumbled and lost possession to Miss Ramshorn. Raelles eyes were suddenly on the game as Miss Ramshorn dribbled awkwardly and passed it off to Miss Monahan. Miss Monahan went up for the shot and Tina (student) tried to block her causing a foul. 

Miss Monahan was awarded two free throws. The players lined up along the scoring lane while Miss Monahan took the ball from the referee. Her first shot went up and hit the ring but didn’t go in the basket. Her second attempt went in scoring a point for the teachers 

**Students 4 / Teachers 3**

Porter side bumped Byron on his way “no more screw ups Collar” 

The half time buzzer went and the students were up by 6 points. Raelle caught Scyllas gaze a few times and they exchanged small smiles to each other. Things between them had progressed but were still complicated. Raelle had developed feelings for the brunette over the last 2 weeks and everything would be so much easier if she could just tell her the truth. Except she couldn't. Anacostia and Alder made it clear that Raelle was to keep this little project completely under the radar. Nobody could know, including Scylla. She just had to get through the next 2 weeks and then she planned to tell Scylla everything at the formal

After a short break play resumed. The ball flew up in the air and Porter with his height advantage tapped the ball off to Tina (student) who passed it onto Byron. Byron dribbled the ball and threw it to Porter but it got intercepted by Mr Mackie. The flow of the game changed and now the ball was heading towards the teachers scoring end. Mr Mackie passed it onto Miss Ramshorn who went to shoot but got mowed down by Porter. Miss Ramshorn hit the ground with a thud, Porter on top of her and everyone in the stand were on their feet including Raelle.

Miss Ramshorn got back on her feet after a few minutes looking a bit sore but she was OK. Porter copped a code violation and was asked to sit the rest of the game out for rough conduct. Miss Ramshorn decided to sit the rest of the game out as well as she was feeling a little banged up

The game continued without Porter or Miss Ramshorn and the teachers ending up winning 

**Students 18 / Teachers 11**

*

Glory ran after Raelle to catch her after the game “Raelle, I need to talk to you about something”

“Hey Glory, what’s up?”

Glory started explaining in panic mode “I need your help. Salem High is participating in a creative collaborative project which gives us extra credit at the end of the year but is also recognized at a state level. The requirement is that we have a minimum of 8 people and we have to meet the requirements they set us. Unfortunately, Stacey Bloomfield has had to pull out because she is having emergency surgery on her knee as it blew up or something”

Raelle placed a hand on Glory’s shoulder to calm the girl down “Glory, take a breath”

Glory inhaled a deep breath “Right, sorry”

“What is the project?” Raelle asked

“Well, we now don’t have one because Stacey was organising it all. So, we have to start from scratch and we have lost two weeks. It can be anything as long as we meet the 3 requirements”

“What are the 3 requirements?”

“The 3 requirements are difference, inspire and feeling so we have to create something that tailors to those 3 things. Do you think you can help us Raelle?”

“I think I have some ideas. Count me in” 

“OMG Raelle, you’re the best. We have to present it to Miss Ramshorn this afternoon at 3pm”

Raelle shifted on her feet “Ah, Miss Ramshorn?” 

“Yes, she is running the whole project”

“Right, ok, sure, no problems. I’ll be at the meeting”

Glory squealed and hugged Raelle and even though Raelle is not a hugger, she hugged Glory back

*

Later that afternoon, Raelle went to Miss Ramshorns office where the meeting was being held. She lightly knocked on the door which was already opened and Glory and the other 6 students including Miss Ramshorn were already there waiting for Raelle 

Raelles heart fluttered when she saw Miss Ramshorn. She didn’t know what it was about the brunette but all she needed to do was look at Raelle and the blonde would melt into a puddle

Everyone said hi to Raelle and the blonde took a seat with the others

Miss Ramshorn positioned herself in front of the group and leaned back against her desk “Raelle, Glory tells me you have an idea for the project. Would you like to tell us what your idea is?” 

Raelle blushed slightly but not because she was nervous, it was because of Miss Ramshorn. Its was always because of Miss Ramshorn. 

“Sure, so I was thinking we do something inline with what we have already done this year with the basketball game. The charity we chose for the basketball game was `Help The Teens` so I was thinking we create our collaborative project based on that and maybe call it something like `Kids Undercover`. Millions of teens live homeless every day because they don’t have the option for a roof over their head. There are couples and singles out there that are desperate for a family and can’t have one and there are teens out there desperate for the same thing. Why don’t we help to bring the two of them together?”

Scylla smiled and Raelle read the room. She could see she was gaining interest and her idea hadn’t just drop like a sack of potatoes.

“Keep going Raelle” Scylla said encouragingly

“Ok, well, the homeless shelters are overrun. The number of homeless teens exceeds the maximum occupancy capacity so there are more and more sleeping on the streets. The social workers looking for families for these teens are drowning in paperwork. They also don’t have the resources to find these teens families. So why don’t we volunteer our time to help. We can have a day where we invite people looking to adopt, we can invite the homeless teens, also the social workers. We can have a big BBQ, we can setup a projector screen and have games setup the teens can play. We can invite local businesses looking for casual workers and maybe we can get these teens jobs if they are of age. We can promote free education. We can ask local businesses to donate food and anything that will help. We can send out flyers. I also have friends who work in media so we could get a news crew down there too. I think this project would definitely meet the 3 requirements”

Everyone stared at Raelle with their mouths opened in awe

“OMG Raelle, I am so excited. I love it” Glory stood up and hugged Raelle again

Miss Ramshorn smiled, a look of pure adoration in her eyes toward Raelle

The rest of the group cheered and agreed that the idea was perfect. They all decided that Raelle would be the project co-ordinator and she would work out a plan of action and present it to the group the following day. They all had a roll to play and it was a big project but if they pulled this off it would be significant 

*

After the meeting, Raelle stayed back pretending she needed to speak to Miss Ramshorn about something and after the others left Raelle was once again met with blue eyes.

“You know, you’re quite amazing. That project idea is pretty impressive. How did you come up with that?”

Raelle shrugged her shoulders “Just lucky I guess”

"I don't know what it is about you Raelle but you're different from everyone else I've ever met" Miss Ramshorn said softly

"It’s my cute face isn't it?" Raelles lips turned up into a smirk

Scylla giggled "Yes, it's definitely your face"

Raelle stepped closer so she was in front of Miss Ramshorn “I stayed back to see if you were OK? It looked like a pretty nasty bump at the game"

Scylla smiled "Yeah, I will have a few bruises over the next day or so but other than that I'll be fine"

Raelle didn't want to leave so she didn't. She held the other girls gaze while millions of thoughts and feelings were running through her head and the small space between them

"When I saw you go down I -" Raelle said softly

Scylla reached out and took Raelles hand entwining their fingers "hey, I'm ok"

Raelle nodded slowly and inhaled a breath "I have feelings for you"

"Raelle.. don't"

Raelle dropped her gaze "I'm sorry but I can't help it"

Scylla sighed "What do you want me to tell you Raelle?"

"Nothing. I am not expecting anything from you but just wanted you to know" the blonde said quietly

It grew quiet. If Raelle listened hard enough she could hear Scyllas heartbeat. It was beating faster than usual. 

Raelle broke the silence and looked at Miss Ramshorn again "I'm really glad you're ok"

"Thank you Raelle"

Raelle released Miss Ramshorns hand "I better go"

Miss Ramshorn nodded

Raelle turned to leave and Miss Ramshorn stopped her

"Hey Raelle" Miss Ramshorn smiled softly "I have feelings for you too"

Raelles smile widened and her heart exploded, then she left the office

*

Later that evening Raelle and Tally went over to Byrons house for an emergency meeting that Raelle had called 

Tally sat on the couch in the lounge while Byron opted for the bean bag. Raelle decided to stand because she needed to pace back and forth while she explained to the other two what her big emergency was

“I think I’m in love with Scylla”

Byron and Tally looked at each other with shocked eyes “I’ll be right back” Byron got off his bean bag and left the room

Raelle stood there blank faced and Tally shrugged her shoulders while they waited for Byron to return

Byron came back with a bottle of blue label Johnny Walker and 3 glasses. He poured liquid into the 3 glasses and passed one to Raelle and Tally and then settled back into his bean bag while Raelle and Tally were still looking at him with blank faces  
“Ok, now I am ready. Can you please repeat what you just said because I thought I heard you say were in love with Scylla” Byron said sarcastically

Raelle drank the small amount of liquid in the bottom of the glass in one shot and coughed and spluttered after as it burned down her throat “yes, that’s what I said Byron”

“Oh Rae, how did this happen?” Tally said sympathetically

“I don’t know. We spent time together and after Porky’s that night and I kissed her and – "

“YOU KISSED HER” Tally and Byron said together

“Yes, and then things were awkward and then she kissed me”

“SHE KISSED YOU” Tally and Byron said together

“Yeah and now every time I am around her my heart hurts but in a good way and I can’t stop thinking about her” The small amount of alcohol that Raelle just consumed was now taking effect

Tally stood up and walked over to Raelle. “Ok, let’s not panic here. As much as its wrong you kissing her and her kissing you, nobody knows about it right?”

Raelle nodded

“Ok, so stay away from her as much as you can until after the formal and then once you are out of that school, you can explain everything to her and ask her on a proper date. Then you won’t be breaking any laws and neither will she”

“I can’t stay away from her because I am participating in a team project and Scylla is in charge of it. We will be spending a lot of time together in the next week and there is an after school meeting the day before we do the project at Scyllas house”

“I am coming” Byron spat out

Tally kicks his foot “You can’t go. Don’t be stupid”

“Well someone has to hold this one back. She would hump Scyllas leg if we let her. No offence Rae”

Raelle scowled at him and gave him the middle finger “Look I will be ok. I will hold out till this stupid story is over and then I will ask Scylla out for real. Hopefully by then she doesn’t hate me for lying to her”

“It’s for the best Raelle and I am sure Scylla will understand”

********


	6. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> Couple more chapters to go but they will probably be much longer to help wrap up this story. Enjoy :-)

Raelle put her update for Anacostia on the back burner while she prioritized the plan for the group project. Raelle scratched her head and yawned as she hit save on her laptop. She'd skipped dinner and had been up all night to ensure it was finished for the meeting in the morning

Raelle only had a week left on this story and she had a lot on her plate and falling in love with Miss Ramshorn along the way was definitely not part of the plan.

Just as she pulled into the school car park her phone rang

“Collar, I need you in the office now” 

“Hi Anacostia, I just got to school, everything alright?” Raelle could sense the older woman’s mood through the phone straight away. She was aggravated and distressed

“Now Collar”

Anacostia hung up

“Fuck” Raelle growled

Raelle restarted her car with a huff just as her phone rang again

“Hey Tal, what’s going on? Anacostia just rang me sounding really angry”

“That’s why I am calling Rae. You might want to get in here like now. Petra and Anacostia just spent the last hour locked in a room and there was yelling. Petra slammed Anacostia’s door and left and Anacostia hasn’t come out yet”

“Shit, ok, I am on my way”

Just as Raelle pulled out of the car park she remembered she had a morning meeting with the group to present the plan for the team project. She smashed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration “Fuuuuuuuck”

Everything was going to shit!!!!

*

Raelle arrived at Salem times and the minute she walked through the door she could sense that everyone was on edge. Like a tornado named Petra had just blown through the office and destroyed everything in its path.

Raelle headed straight for Tallys office and found the door ajar so she knocked lightly “Hey, has Anacostia come out yet?”

Tally seemed to relax when she caught sight of the blonde “Hi Rae, no she hasn’t and from what I heard it got pretty heated with Petra”

Raelle rubbed at her temple like a headache was forming "She wanted to see me"

Tally raised her eyebrows “Did she say what it was about?”

Raelle shook her head “No, I guess I will find out. Talk to you later"

Raelle walked to Anacostias office and the closer she got the more her blood pressure went up. Raelle had a fairly good relationship with her boss and even though the older woman could be scary and direct, she was always fair.

Raelle lifted her hand to knock when the door suddenly opened “Collar, you’re here. Good, come in please”

Raelle tried to read the older woman's face but her expression was indecipherable. Raelle slumped in the chair prepared to be given bad news

Anacostia tightened her jaw “Collar, I just had an interesting meeting with Petra and we are pulling your story”

Raelles face dropped “What, no you can’t”

Anacostia quirked an eyebrow, surprised by the blondes assertiveness “I believe I can. Petra has asked for all stories to be put on hold right now. I don’t have a choice”

“Why though?” 

“Salem times is struggling to meet our targets. Our numbers are down by 30% in the last month across a variety of platforms and unless we come up with something amazing to get our audience back, we may not have a job by the end of the year”

Raelles heart dropped when the sudden realization of becoming a journalist was fading away and fast

“What if I have that amazing story we need?”

Anacostia huffed “I don’t think your story about a bunch of high school kids is going to cut it Collar”

“What if my story wasn’t just about a bunch of high school kids. What if it was more?”

Anacostia sat up taller in her chair “Collar, stop being vague. Get to the point”

Raelle stood confidently. The blonde always found it easier to stand or pace when she was trying to get a point across “What if I was to make this story more personal. About bullying in high school. Ask past and present students to share their personal experiences, I can share my story. We can hold a rally and invite a news crew down”

Anacostia’s eyes twinkled with interest

“Hmm, are you willing to share your personal story with the world Collar? I mean, you might need to get very personal if we want our audiences to engage. Also, there are other bullying rallys so what makes this one more special?”

“Because its going to be authentic, raw and emotional and that’s what engages people”

Anacostia paused “It’s a tentative yes for now Collar but I need to run it by Petra. In the meantime, you can go back to school but your deadline is Friday”

Raelle sighed in relief “No problems Anacostia”

“Also, I need you to stay back for a meeting” 

Raelle nodded 

*

Raelle arrived back at the school just in time for the afternoon group meeting and when she walked into Miss Ramshorns office she was met with a sea of disappointed eyes including Miss Ramshorns. Raelle apologized profusely before explaining that she had a family emergency.

Raelle explained to the group about her new idea for the bullying rally and although the first plan was preferred, the group suprisingly agreed to run with the new plan.

When the meeting was over everyone left while Raelle stayed back to talk to Miss Ramshorn.

“Walk you out?” Raelle offered

Miss Ramshorn smiled gratefully “That would be nice. I hope everything is ok with your family emergency?”

“Yes, it is now. Again, sorry for this morning. I’m socially awkward but I like to think I still have a bit of integrity”

Scylla grinned “Its ok, the group seemed to like your new plan and you came through for them in the end so it’s fine”

They stopped at Miss Ramshorns car and Raelle wanted to kiss her so bad but the school car park wasn’t exactly the best place for putting your tongue down your teachers throat so she said goodnight instead. 

Miss Ramshorn turned the key and normally the sound of a crank and whir from the engine would be heard but nothing happened. She tried again and nothing. 

“I think your battery is dead” Raelle stated “Do you have jumper leads?”

Miss Ramshorn shook her head 

“Let me check my car. Be right back” 

Raelle ran over to her car and opened the boot. It was Byrons car and being a guy, you would think he would have jumper cables but no. He was too gay for his own good

“No such luck I am afraid. Did you want me to give you a lift home? You will have better luck finding someone tomorrow with jumper leads”

“Ok, thanks Raelle. I am so sorry about this”

“No, its fine. No problems at all”

It was quiet in the car. The air was coated with something that made Raelle feel like her stomach was inside out. A familiar feeling when she was in the company of the brunette

“Hey Raelle, I know you probably want to get home but do you mind if I show you something? It won’t take long”

Raelle nodded and smiled “Yeah, ok. Just tell me where to go”

Raelle drove them to a spot just outside of town and off the main road which was quite secluded. Raelle parked the car and she followed Scylla until they came to a clearing that would be impossible to find unless you knew it was there. 

“What’s this place?” Raelle asked

“Its Tullys peek. I wanted to show you something really cool seeing I’m such a biology nerd and all” 

Raelle giggled

Scylla reached out her hand “Come and stand over here”

Scylla placed her hands on Raelles hips and positioned her so her back was leaning against the railing. Raelles heart was beating out of her chest as Scylla stood merely inches in front of her. She was so tempted to just pull her in for a kiss but stopped herself

“I need you to close your eyes” Scylla said softly

Raelle obeyed and closed her eyes “You’re not going to run off me, now are you?”

“Never” 

Scylla slowly spun Raelle around so her stomach was now against the railing. Scylla stepped in closer so her body was flush against the blonde and Raelle felt like she was going to burst into flames 

Scylla whispered in Raelles ear “Open your eyes”

Raelle opened her eyes and her jaw dropped “Oh wow Scylla. It’s beautiful”

Scylla spoke softly “It’s millions and millions of fireflies mating. Every spring they come to find their perfect mate and the males use their flash to attract the females and when the flash carries the right rhythm between the male and female they mate. It’s like a courtship”

“This is amazing. Thank you so much for showing me”

“You’re welcome”

Raelle turned around to face Scylla, her back pushed against the railing and all of a sudden, the blonde couldn’t breathe. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies that were fluttering madly and seeing those blue eyes just made her weak at the knees

Scylla eased her arms around Raelles waist surprising the blonde with the bold move. Raelle followed her lead and did the same

“How did you find out about this place?” Raelle asked

“Someone at school told me about it. When I saw it for the first time I had nobody to share it with. Its so much better when you have someone to share it with” Scylla smiled and Raelle thought she was going to melt into a puddle

They stopped talking and just enjoyed being present with each other in the moment. Things were complicated and what they were doing was very much forbidden but there was an undeniable pull towards each other that was stronger than either of them could fight.

Raelle brought her hand up and brushed her thumb lightly over Scyllas lips "You have beautiful lips"

Scylla giggled "Can’t say I've heard that before but thank you"

Raelle could hear Scyllas heart beat it and then came that undeniable pull and she moved in. When the brunette’s lips touched hers, she felt like fireworks were going off in her mouth. Their mouths molded together perfectly and as their lips glided softly and slowly against each other and all Raelle could think about was how right it felt to be in Scyllas arms

Raelle shivered when she felt Scyllas hands wandering and finding home under the blondes shirt, caressing the skin on her lower back

Raelle could feel things were escalating when Scyllas kisses became more ravenous and she could feel the rise and fall of her chest. Raelle let her hand wander under the brunette’s shirt except hers went a little higher than Scyllas. Raelles hand touched Scyllas bra and the brunette moaned softly.

Scylla broke the kiss abruptly when she heard subtle laughter coming from behind them that appeared to be getting closer. Worried that it could be students she froze in Raelles arms

Raelle buried her head in the brunettes neck almost a little embarrassed they were about to get caught making out by a couple of strangers “I better get you home before this goes any further” 

Scylla blushed. She looked beautiful with her swollen lips and her lidded lust filled eyes “Ok, take me home”

*

Raelle draped a cold beer over Byrons shoulder waiting for him to take it. She then dropped into the beanbag with a sigh and shifted around till she found the perfect spot “I need to ask you something"

Byron mumbled acknowledging that he was listening but his eyes were glued to the latest edition of gay times

"I want to interview you for my story?”

Byrons eyes flicked up “Why me?”

Raelle let out a disgruntled sigh “Things at work are a mess and the company is in the shitter. I convinced Anacostia to give me a chance but if don’t pull the story of my life out of my ass than I won’t have a job by the end of the year. None of us will

"What's the story about?"

If Raelle was being honest, she didn’t want to open up old wounds for Byrons but his story as well as many others would be impactful. Significant "Um, bullying in high school"

Byron almost choked on his beer but he realised pretty quickly Raelle was being serious

"I need people who have been bullied Byron. Past and present. There is going to be a rally next Friday which will be shown live across news channels and live streaming across different platforms. The reason I got Anacostia to agree in the first place is because I promised her this story would be have a powerful message”

Byron put his magazine down and was now giving Raelle his full attention “Wow Raelle. This is huge. You know it’s not easy for me to talk about that stuff and if it were anyone else asking I would say no. I will do it for you” he smiled affectionately

Raelle looked at Byron, the brother she never had but always wanted. The one person that has stuck with her through the thick of it all “Thank you, Byron” 

“Sooooooo, what are you going to do about Miss Ramshorn?” Byron wiggled his eyebrows

Raelle sighed “I plan on telling her before the rally. The last thing I want is her hearing it all for the first time on TV or through someone else”

“You’re in love with her aren’t you?”

Raelle felt her cheeks pinking up “Yeah, madly. I don’t want to lose her and I am scared she will just bolt once I tell her the truth”

“Do you know if she feels the same about you?”

Raelle shook her head “I mean she told me she has feelings for me, but I don’t know how deep those feelings go. It’s not something we have talked about. You know the whole jail thing and all. It’s complicated”

Byron put a soothing hand on Raelles knee “Well Rae, I am sure if she feels the same way about you the way you feel about her, she won’t bolt”

“Thanks Byron. You know you don’t need to attend Salem high anymore. Your services are no longer required” Raelle giggled

“Don’t be silly, it’s a week till the formal. I am not missing that for anything”

Raelle laughed “Cheers to that”

*

Scylla switched off the TV to head to bed when she almost jumped out of her skin by a knock on the door. She timidly opened the door to find on her doorstep a single red rose wrapped in a deep blue ribbon and a small note. Scylla picked up the rose and read the note 

_Most people are blinded by the beauty of a rose, I’m blinded by the beauty of you_

_RC xx_

Scylla smiled and smelt the rose, the velvety scent from the petals filling her nose and the sweetness of the words filling her heart

*********


	7. Raelle's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter but I promise it will have a happy ending :-)

When Raelle got the green light from Petra to run with this story, it was like someone released a mouse in a room full of cats. There was so much to do and Raelle started by putting feelers out into the community for anyone who was willing to share their stories. The response was overwhelming which in retrospect was bittersweet. A few were eager and confident to get in front of the camera while others chose to remain anonymous. 

Raelle and the group continued to conduct their meetings regularly in Miss Ramshorns office with many nights ending with sweet kisses and soft touches. Raelle was really starting to struggle and the ache between her legs was becoming more prominent. All she wanted to do was take Miss Ramshorn on her desk and make her moan into the night

Quite often Miss Ramshorn would wind Raelle up to the point where a zipper would be undone and a hand hovered ready to go down and explore but their guilty consciences and the fact they were in Miss Ramshorns office would stop them

It was Thursday evening, the day before the rally, and it was the groups last meeting which was being held at Miss Ramshorns house. The brunette insisted it be held there so she could shout everyone pizza for a job well done.

Raelle arrived and when the door opened she was met with the face that always left her breathless. Miss Ramshorn lived in a quaint home with a lavender scent that hovered through the air and the further she walked in the homelier it became. Being in Miss Ramshorns home triggered the blondes racing heart and although there were already other students there, Raelle felt it was more personal to her, almost intimate and it tormented her in ways she could never imagine. Every piece of furniture or surface Raelle looked at forced her to imagine her and Miss Ramshorn going at it in a hot sweaty way. 

All through the meeting Raelle could feel Miss Ramshorn seducing her with her eyes and teasing her to the point where she would eventually explode. 

When it was time to leave Raelle went to the bathroom to avoid suspicion and as soon as the last person left and the door closed things became very real.

Raelle stood a metre away from the older girl who was still leaning on the door “You’re a tease” 

Scylla smiled smugly “Only with you”

Raelle quirked her eyebrow and took a step closer “Oh really. Do you get off on seeing me squirm?”

“Maybe a little” Scylla was playing with fire and she knew it. Her wanting Raelle was prohibited, dangerous, taboo, like the forbidden fruit, which was why it was so desirable

Raelle closed the gap stepping right into Scyllas personal space and she placed her hands against the door on either side of Scyllas head, trapping her in “You have nowhere to go now” Raelle could smell Scyllas perfume tickling her nose. It was like fresh linen drying on a summer’s day.

Scylla inhaled a breath when Raelle placed a few soft kisses on her neck “Now who’s teasing” 

“Just playing the game” Raelle nuzzled further into Scyllas neck leaving tiny nips and stirring something inside her

Scylla closed her eyes “You’re doing things to me” 

Raelle smirked but kept nuzzling and kissing her neck “What kind of things?” Raelle moved her hands down and gripped Scyllas hips, pulling her closer

“You make me feel amazing”

Raelle pulled back to look into Scyllas eyes “You are amazing. You’re beautiful, sexy, a nerd” Scylla giggled and Raelle continued to kiss her, nibbling at her ear "I want you"

Scylla undid the button and pulled down the zipper of her own jeans. "Show me how much you want me" she said in a low and urgent voice

"Are you sure?" Raelle wanted Scylla more than anything but she didn't want her to do anything she might regret later, however, I think it was too late for that

Scylla nodded

Raelle took Scyllas hand in her own and guided her over to the couch. Raelle climbed on top of the older girl and kissed her again as she undid the buttons on her blouse slowly. Raelle peeled away layer by layer leaving Scylla naked underneath her. She wanted to kiss every inch of her

"You're shaking" Scylla said concerned

"I'm just nervous" 

Scylla cupped Raelles cheek with her hand "We can stop"

"I don't want to stop" 

Raelle then felt a hand on top of her head gently urging her south. The blonde made her way down slowly pausing to kiss and stroke the curve of her belly, her sharp hipbones and the silky skin on the inside of her thighs causing Scylla to writher underneath her

Raelles body was burning with an intense need to satisfy Scylla and they both groaned at the first stroke of Raelles tongue.

Raelle reached up and palmed Scyllas breast tenderly, stroking at the nipple as her mouth lavished at the soft pink flesh between her teachers legs

"That feels so good" Scylla gasped

Raelle licked and sucked while Scylla slowly canted her hips. The blonde looked up to see blue eyes looking down at her that were filled with so much delight and Raelle wanted nothing more than to make Scylla feel like she was the most important girl in the world. 

Raelle could sense Scylla getting close by her breathing and hip thrusting so she inserted two fingers inside her. Scylla moaned as Raelle made love to her deep and slow

They were locked in a gaze when Scyllas orgasm hit. The brunette grunted and arched against Raelles mouth as she clenched around Raelles fingers

Scyllas body started to shake and Raelle thought it was part of her post orgasm bliss but it wasn't.

Raelle looked up to see Scylla with her hand over her eyes, her chin quivering and she started to sob

Raelle got up immediately "Scy, what happened? Did I do something?"

Scylla kept crying, her hand still over her eyes 

“Scyl, please talk to me” Raelle gently pulled Scyllas hand away from her eyes to find them wet and red “What’s going on Scyl?”

Scylla lay there on her back staring up at the ceiling “It’s not fair”

Raelles heart dropped “What’s not fair?”

Scylla sat up and looked at Raelle tears running down her cheeks “This. Us. Why is everything so complicated” Raelle grabbed Scyllas blouse and draped it over the brunettes shoulders

“Scyl, I am going to go make you some tea and then we need to talk. I need to tell you something. ok?”

Scyllas head shot up with worry “What do you need to tell me?”

“Tea first. How about you get dressed and I will be back in a minute and we will have that talk ok”

Scylla nodded and Raelle got up and went into the kitchen

When she returned Scylla had already dressed herself and was sitting on the edge of the couch with her shoulders slumped 

Raelle placed both mugs of tea down on the coffee table and sat next to Scylla on the couch. She took a deep breath and gave Scylla a soft kiss on her cheek

Scylla looked up at her with red rimmed eyes ready to listen

“I’m not a high school student. I work for Salem times as a copy writer”

Scyllas face changed “Really, you’re choosing now to make a joke”

“Scyl, its not a joke, just listen. Please. I was chasing a promotion for a junior journalist position and a story idea came up about the life of a high school student”

“Raelle what are you even talking about. Why are you doing this?”

Raelle huffed and pulled out her drivers license and showed it to Scylla “Look, I’m 25 years old. I was supposed to write this story but my boss forced me to do this story undercover and enrol as a student to get an insiders perspective”

“What? I don't understand what you're saying"

Raelle grabbed her phone and googled herself and showed Scylla "Look, that's me with my friend Tally at a book launch and it says Raelle Collar from Salem times"

Scylla took the phone from Raelle for a better look "So you lied to me and used me?”

“What, no, well yes I lied but I never used you. What I feel for you is real”

“Raelle I need you to go” Scylla wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold

Raelle knelt down in front of Scylla “Wait Scyl please. Just let me explain” 

Scyllas didn’t look at her “Please just go”

“Scyl please. I am sorry I lied to you but I didn't have a choice. My boss wouldn't let me tell anyone”

"You always have a choice Raelle. Now please leave"

Raelle knew she wasn’t getting through and rather than make things worse she grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and stood there ready to leave

“Raelle, don’t come to the rally tomorrow” Scylla said firmly

Raelles heart hit the ground with a thud. “ok. Scyl, I’m sorry”

Scylla didn’t look up at the blonde and when she did she was gone 

*

Straight after the blow up with Scylla, Raelle went radio silent. She didn’t attend the rally or the formal and she didn’t show up for work. She wasn’t answering any text messages or calls and she wasn’t answering the door. It had been a week since Raelle told Scylla the truth and nobody had seen on heard from the blonde since 

Anacostia tried to be patient but had no choice and posted an ad for a new copy writer to replace her. Tally and Byron were becoming increasingly worried and would often drive past Raelles place and drop dinner on her doorstep only to drive past the next morning to find it still there. The worst part is they had no idea what happened

Byron knocked on Tallys door “Hi Tal, its time for operation rescue Collar. I can’t take this anymore”

Tally stood from her desk pleased to see Byron “Oh, thank god. I was going to tell you the same thing. I will break in through her window if I have to”

“Let’s go”

Byron and Tally arrived at Raelles house, the windows were fully drawn, the lawn was getting longer and the mail was spilling out of the mail box. Byron knocked hard, probably harder than anyone normally would “Answer the door Collar or we are coming in”

Tally went around to the window and knocked “Don’t make me break the window Raelle because I will if you don’t let us in now”

Byron kept knocking “Now Collar, I could do this all day and we aren’t leaving until you open the door”

Finally, the door opened and Byron gasped when he saw the state Raelle was in. Her hair looked unwashed and tangled, her eyelids looked heavy and her eyes were red and puffy. Even though it had only been a week Raelle looked like she hadn’t eaten anything. Her cheek bones were more prominent and she looked sick. Byron yelled to Tally “Tal, get over here quick”

Tally came running and when she saw the condition Raelle her mouth dropped “OMG Raelle”

Raelle released the door allowing them to enter “You two are the most annoying friends in the world”

As soon as they stepped further into Raelles house Byron grabbed his nose “ewww what is that smell? Tal, open all the windows. Do I need to put PPE gear on to be in here Raelle?”

Raelle gave him hard eyes “What do you want Byron?”

Raelle sat down on the couch and Byron noticed the mess surrounding the little nest Raelle has obviously been sleeping in. There were used tissues everywhere, half bitten pieces of toast, 4 mugs of coffee gone cold and the more worrying thing was three empty bottles of whiskey

Tally came back into the lounge once she finished opening all the windows “Raelle, what on earth happened? One minute you were doing your story and the next you went underground and shut out the world. Is it Scylla?”

Raelle nodded but she couldn’t look at them “I told her the truth about me and she doesn’t want to see me again”

“When did you tell her?” Byron asked

“Thursday night before the rally. We had sex and then she got really upset so I told her the truth but she just got angry and asked me to leave”

Tally and Byron looked at each other concerned about the sex part but it was not the time to get into that

Tally walked over and sat down next to Raelle on the couch “Have you tried talking to her?”

“She doesn’t want anything to do to me. I am not good enough for her anyway. I am still that loser in high school and she deserves someone better”

Byron started waving his hands “ok ok, can this pathetic, sad, annoying version of Raelle please go because I really need to speak to the real Raelle right now. I need the girl who was the only person who stood up for me in high school and later became my best friend. The girl who is not afraid to be who she is. The girl who is brave and resilient and inspiring”

Tally stepped in “and wouldn’t give up on Scylla. You need to fight for her Raelle. Yes, she is angry but if she loves you the way you love her, she will forgive you as long as you try. The Raelle Collar I know wouldn’t give up”

Raelle looked up at both of them, a twinkle of hope in her eyes “I don’t know how”

Tally put her hand on Raelles knee “I have an idea on how you can get your girl back and maybe even your job but first I am going to need you to shower Rae because you stink”

Raelle chuckled but agreed

*

Two days later and with Tallys help it went out. Raelles story. It was released across all newspapers and social media sites across the world and all Raelle could do was wait and hope it got the desired result

_My name is Raelle Collar and someone once told me that to write well, you have to write what you know_

_This is what I know_

_I am twenty-five years old. I was a geek to the core all through high school and target number 1 for the bullies. I spent most of my school years depressed and sad and the victim of many cruel jokes which I have never fully recovered from. Yes, its mortifying to share this with the world but it would be impossible to explain what I learned, and how I learned it, without sharing my humiliating story_

_I received an assignment to enroll in high school as a student to gain some insight into the kids of today_

_Understandably, returning to high school was my worst nightmare_

_What I found?_

_Those bullies are still there. The ones that, even as you grow up, will still be the most destructive and toxic people you will ever meet. The talented students who everyone else always wanted to be like and were known as the lucky ones, well they were my friends_

_At twenty-five I finally see that going back to the past doesn't change who I am now or who I want to be in the future. What it did was make me see that I am who I choose to be and who I choose to be is okay_

_I always wanted to be part of the popular crowd but many years later, I somehow gained the confidence to accept that being happy is more important than being popular_

_A certain teacher who is perfect in every way was hurt in my path to self-discovery, and although this article may serve as a step for me, it in no way makes up for what I did to her_

_To this girl, you know who you are, I am so sorry_

_And I would like to add one more thing_

**I am deeply and madly in love with you**

_So I propose this. As an ending to this article and perhaps a beginning of a new chapter in my life. I, Raelle Collar, will be at the state championship baseball game, where my friends, the Salem Rams, are playing for the title_

_I will stand on the pitchers mound for the five minutes prior to the first pitch. If this girl accepts my apology, I ask her to come kiss me, in front of everyone, and be mine_

_I went back to high school and discovered I was a loser, again. And then I discovered it wasn't so bad. I wasn't so bad. So now that I'm ready to start living the rest of my life as me, it would be magical if I could live the rest of it with her_

_Kiss me you fool_

***********


	8. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is it. The final chapter and my eyes may have welled up writing it. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I am so thankful for all the comments and support you have given this fic. I hope you all like the ending. :-)

It was 3 days ago when Raelle made the decision to put everything on the line for love. For Scylla. Salem times released her article to the world and for Raelle, there was no turning back. 

Although, Raelle didn’t really want to turn back, she wanted to move forward. With Scylla. With only Scylla. The girl who stole her heart and never really gave it back. The girl that Raelle wants to build a life with and a future 

Raelle was on her 5th cider as she sat with Tally and Byron at Porky’s Saloon the night before the state baseball championship and of course the day Raelle had proposed for a certain brunette to meet her for a kiss

“Cheers” they clinked their bottles together in a last-minute attempt at wishing Raelle godspeed

“Tomorrow’s the big day Rae. Are you ready?” Byron beamed

“I haven’t stopped throwing up for 3 days Byron”

“Awww Rae, it will be ok. I have a good feeling about tomorrow” Tally said reassuringly

“You better not have too many of those” Byron pointed to the bottle of cider in Raelles hand which was Raelles token drink for when she was nervous. When she was depressed or out for blood she would hit the whiskey 

Just then “kiss me you fool” by the Northern Pikes came on the jukebox and Raelle thought she was going to internally combust. Memories of her and Scylla singing at karaoke came flooding back 

“I miss her” Raelle sooked

Tally and Byron both reached out for Raelles hand and gave it a squeeze

“What if she doesn’t come?” Raelle whinged

“She will”

“Yeah but what if she doesn’t. I don’t know how to live without her” Raelle sniffled as she gulped the last bit of liquid from her bottle

“Ok, enough drinking for you” Tally replaced the empty cider bottle in Raelles hand with a bottle of water 

“Change of topic, did you speak to Anacostia?” Tally asked

“Yes, I have a meeting with her the day after tomorrow to discuss my future” Raelle said with a hint of bitterness

“That’s great Rae. Isn’t it?”

“I guess. Right now, I am not really thinking that far ahead. All I can think about is tomorrow and what if she doesn’t show” Raelle grumbled

“OMG Raelle, am I going to have to give you a Valium” Byron asserted

Raelle pouted

Tally got up and grabbed Raelles arm “Ok, time to take this one home I think” Tally motioned for Byron to grab Raelles other arm

“Yes, Raelle has a big day tomorrow” Byron teased

Tally punched Byron to get him to shut up

“I’m not going to sleep tonight anyway so I mose well keep drinking” Raelle mumbled

“You’re coming home with me. I don’t want you to be alone tonight” Tally offered

Raelle half smiled “Thanks Tal. You’re the best”

*

Raelles eyes gradually opened and she took in her surroundings. When she realised where she was and what the day entailed her heart skipped a beat. After that came the dull throbbing headache, a clear reminder of the ciders she had the night before. 

Today was the day her whole life was about to change. Raelle slowly pulled herself out of bed and showered. She got dressed and followed the aroma of coffee and pancakes to find Tally in the kitchen

“Morning Rae. I made you pancakes and before you even think of saying you’re not hungry you are going to eat them”

Raelle smiled and giggled at her “Kiss the cook and bring her a wine” apron “Thanks Tal”

“You’re welcome”

“No, I mean thanks for everything. I don’t think I have ever told you this before but I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I love you like a sister and I know whatever happens today, you and Byron will be there for me and that’s all I need to know”

“Awww Rae, that’s ok but save the smoochy stuff for Scylla yeah?” Tally winked and Raelle smiled

Tally piled up a huge stack of pancakes on Raelles plate ignoring Raelles scrunched up face “Don’t give me that look Rae, you haven’t eaten much for the last week and you don’t want to faint on Scylla when she kisses you do you?”

Raelle laughed “No, definitely not. Um, do you have any Nutella?”

Tally huffed “OMG you too. Gerit loves Nutella on his pancakes. It’s too sweet for me. It’s in the cupboard second shelf”

Gerit was Tallys live in boyfriend and also happened to play for the Salem Rams. Raelle had him to thank for helping to arrange everything at the game. Apparently, Tally had promised Gerit a week of something pretty spicy in the bedroom but that’s as much as Raelle knew. Hetero sex wasn’t of any interest to Raelle. The less she knew the better

Tally refilled Raelles coffee and joined her at the breakfast bar “What’s your plan for the morning seeing we don’t have to be at the stadium till 3:00pm”

“I am having coffee with Glory. She is a student from Salem high and well, she was one of my friends who got caught up in this whole thing. I let her down and I need to apologise and fix things between us”

“That’s great Raelle. I am sure she will understand once you explain everything. Also, if she wasn’t interested in fixing things she wouldn’t have agreed to meet you for coffee right?”

“Right” Raelle shovelled the pancakes in her mouth moaning at the taste “These are so good Tal”

Tally smiled and placed her coffee mug in the sink “Ok, I am going to go give Gerit his weekly payment” Tally winked 

Raelle dry reached her pancakes “Firstly, gross, and secondly I am going for a walk because I don’t want to hear you guys having sex”

Tally laughed

“How long do you need?” Raelle asked

Tally smirked “5 minutes”

They both laughed

Tally relished in seeing Raelle laugh. It was an emotion she hadn’t seen from her friend for the last week and a half and she missed it

*

Tally beeped the horn 5 times before Raelle appeared “Come on Rae we need to get going”

Raelle jumped in the car looking a bit green. 

“Are you ok Raelle. You look like you’re going to throw up”

“I’m ok. I already chucked 4 times before you got here”

Tally shook her head and took off from Raelles house. Tally needed to get Gerit to the game by 3:00pm and Raelle wasn’t due to be on the pitcher’s mound until 3:55pm. The blonde was quiet on the drive and when they arrived at Beltane stadium, cars were already starting to stream into the car park. A sea of supporters dressed in baseball shirts, hats and scarves in their teams colors all lined up in the queue ready to scan their tickets.

The stadium was over capacity and some fans who didn’t manage to get tickets found for an alternate vantage point including on the roofs of surrounding buildings, the tops of their cars and even standing room was full. There were people holding signs that said **Raelle** or **love wins** and the side entrance had at least 6 different news vans with crew that were setting up their equipment 

Raelle walked through the tunnel style hallways and ran into Anacostia. She was there to show her support to Raelle but also represent Salem times. Petra arranged a corporate suite for her and a few Salem times staff and they were also one of the major sponsors of the Salem Rams baseball team

“Collar” Anacostia barked with a lot less grunt than usual

“Hi Anacostia” Raelle couldn’t help but put her guard up when Anacostia was around. The woman was scary and had the reputation as the only person who could turn fire into ice with just a look

“Raelle” Anacostia smiled which was rare “I just wanted to say what I think you’re doing is really brave and no matter what happens today you should be really proud of yourself. I am proud of you Raelle”

Raelle almost choked on her spit. “Thank you, Anacostia. I’ll see you tomorrow for our meeting”

“Yes, see you at the meeting. Good luck Raelle”

*

It was **3:30pm** and the Salem Rams stood in their dugout stretching and mentally preparing themselves for the game. Raelle stood off to the side with Tally, Byron and Glory looking at the crowd and amazed by the turnout "Wow its packed"

"It’s great Rae. They are here to support you" Tally praised

"I think it’s romantic" Glory gushed

Raelle looked at the crowd "Tal you said it's screening on every network?" 

"Yeah Rae, every network and social media platform all over the world"

Raelles face went white and she started to hyperventilate “I can’t do this Tal” 

Tally quickly grabbed the blondes shoulders "Raelle breathe. In and out"

Byron passed Raelle a brown paper bag and the blonde grabbed it, placing it over her mouth and nose while she tried to control her breathing. She was a mess

It ticked over to **3:45pm** and the Salem high marching band entered the stadium and started to play. As they walked around the field the crowd cheered and the atmosphere was really starting to lift. There wasn’t an empty seat in the whole stadium and the fans stood patiently as they scoffed down their hot dogs and drank their sugary drinks. The news crew were ready and Raelle had finally managed to get her breathing under control. 

It was **3:53pm** when the Salem Rams coach ran over to Raelle "We are ready for you Raelle. Good luck"

Raelle nodded and turned to hug Tally, Glory and Byron "Go get your girl"

Raelle took a deep breath and stepped onto the field. She began walking towards the pitcher’s mound than all of a sudden it became real. Her body was covered in goosebumps and all Raelle could hear was the theatrical roaring of the crowd surrounding her

Raelle stepped onto the pitcher’s mound and stood tall and alone as the crowd around her cheered and shouted her name. The echoes of "Raelle" filled the stadium as the large glaring red numbers began to countdown.

**5:00**  
**4:49**  
**4:48**

Raelle stood there with a strained smile and all she could think about was did she read my story? Will she accept my apology? But most importantly, will she show up and kiss me

As the clock ran down, and there was still no sign of Scylla, Raelle felt the clamp around her heart tightening. She forced a stoic smile for the crowd even though deep down inside she was terrified Scylla wouldn’t show. Raelle couldn’t really blame her. Not really, but Raelle was holding onto hope that their love for each other was strong enough to get through anything. Including Raelle lying to her

The flashes from the news crew cameras flickered in the distance, and Raelles smiling face was plastered up on the massive stadium plasma screen as well as every television screen across the world.

**3:00**  
**2:49**  
**2:48**

Tally and Byron stood nervously waiting and hoping for Scylla to come in and sweep their best friend off her feet. It took a lot of convincing from Tally to get Anacostia to publish Raelles story but once Anacostia read it, she was just as invested as everyone else in Raelles quest for love

**2:00**  
**1:49**  
**1:48**

The time was running out and there was no sign of the brunette. Raelles heart was in her throat as she thought about what would happen if she didn't come. What her life would look and feel like without the only person she has ever loved. It was hard to fathom. She didn’t even want to think about it

**10 seconds**

The crowd counted down the final ten seconds on the clock. The dull sound of the shouting pierced Raelles ears and her heart was beating out of her chest. Tally and Byron held each other in a vice grip waiting anxiously

**5 seconds**  
**3**  
**2**  
**1**  
**0**

The clock ran out and the crowd went quiet. Raelle remained alone. Devastation all over her face and tears threatening to spill out and get snapped by the nearest camera. It was then Raelle realised something. She didn't forgive her

Distressed and alone with a broken heart and anguish that hurt far more than her high school humiliation. Tally and Byron stood there feeling completely shattered for their friend

and then......

The crowd began to cheer again and Raelles eyes searched frantically, a flicker of hope stirring within her, and then she saw her. Scylla.

Raelles heart exploded, her face turned into the biggest smile of her life as she watched the love of her life running towards her. Towards their future together

Scylla swept Raelle up into her arms and kissed her with everything she had

When they finally broke apart it was just them. There was no crowd, there were no cameras. It was just the two of them. Raelle smiled and Scylla cupped her cheek with her hand “Sorry I’m late.….. I love you"

Raelle exhaled a shaky breath "I love you too" and she her kissed again and it was a good one

Tally, Byron and Glory were crying and hugging everyone they could get their arms around and Raelle and Scylla were still kissing. They had to stop when the Salem Rams ran onto the field ready to start their game and the field umpires politely asked them to get off the field

*************

**1 year later…..**

"Scyl, just trust me ok. Just keep walking straight"

"Raelle, where are we?"

"You'll see. It’s part of my surprise baby"

It was Raelle and Scyllas 1-year anniversary and the blonde had been working on a surprise for her girlfriend over the last 2 months. Despite the brunettes constant nagging, Raelle managed to keep everything top secret. Also, it had to happen at night

Raelle pulled her girlfriend along blindfolded till she was standing in the right spot "ok, Scyl, you can look now"

Scylla pulled the blindfold off and once her eyes adjusted everything became clear.

They were back at Beltane stadium, the place that meant the most to them, the place where it all happened. They were standing in one of the corporate suites with a view looking over the entire field except the window to look out of was covered with a black curtain. The room was intimately lit with flickering scented candles everywhere that wafted through the air a vanilla and cedarwood fragrance

“Oh, wow Raelle, this is beautiful but what are we doing here?” 

Raelle checked her watch but it wasn’t time yet so she pulled Scylla in for a soft kiss

"Are you trying to seduce me Collar?” Scylla teased

“Scyl, if I wanted to seduce you I wouldn’t need to go to all this trouble” Raelle winked

Scylla giggled “True. But you’re up to something. I know you”

“Maybe. Be patient Miss Ramshorn”

Scylla moaned “You know I love it when you call me Miss Ramshorn”

Raelle checked her watch again and Scylla noticed. 

“Rae, why do you keep checking your watch and why is there a black curtain covering the window?”

“Stop asking so many questions and just kiss me”

They kissed again until Raelle broke away and checked her watch again

“It’s time baby” Raelle pressed play on the remote control of the sound system and “Kiss me you fool” by the northern pikes started to play 

“Scyl, I need you close your eyes”

Scylla followed Raelles instructions and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, Raelle pulled back the black cloth curtain that was covering the window looking out over the field

Raelle moved her girlfriend closer to the window and turned her so she was facing the glass

“Baby, open your eyes”

Scylla opened her eyes and let out a shaky gasp followed by her hands over her mouth. The brunette looked out into the inky blackness and saw on the ground, 100’s of lit candles spelling out the word “Marry Me” 

When Scylla turned back around to Raelle, she was on one knee, grasping a small blue ribbed box in her hand with the lid open and a shiny diamond ring on display

“Scylla Ramshorn, when I first met you I was already in love with you and it was only a matter of time before we got to this moment. You’re my world, my everything and I don’t know how to be Raelle without you. I knew you were the one when your happiness became more important than mine. Scyl, I love you. Marry me”

By the time Raelle finished her speech Scylla was a sobering mess. “Yes, yes, of course I will marry you”

Raelles eyes welled up and she stood to place the ring on Scyllas finger. It fit perfectly “I love you Scylla Ramshorn”

“I love you too Raelle Collar”

**************


End file.
